


[podfic] we are the wild youth

by blithers



Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithers/pseuds/blithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "we are the wild youth" by Care.</p><p>
  <em>7 Minutes in Heaven is a ridiculous game. High school AU.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we are the wild youth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are the wild youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/775718) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



> Thank you to analise010, for being a podficcing inspiration, and to Care, for writing such an fantastic story.

click to download: [mp3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=0B1e3RP7Nn6MtOVBIaEZueFA4NG8)

length 22:14 minutes; cover art by blithers; original text [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/775718)


End file.
